What Courses Through Your Veins
by LM Quin
Summary: Alice will have to fight the hardest of her battles when Claire's life is on the table. Set during Extinction Femslash Alice/Claire
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** What courses through your veins**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned RE, specially Claire Redfield *Cough* but unfortunately, i dont only not own Claire but the RE movies as well buh.**

**A/N: Set during Extinction movie, though it doesnt spoil anything for those who havent watched the movie yet (go match it like now, if thats your case xD). Femslash Alice/Claire. Feedback is very* much appreciated due to hard work and sleepless nights? xD**

Morning had started as usual, every member of the convoy carrying out their chores and assignments and preparing everything to leave for the road again.

In the meantime, breakfast, which consisted in a warm soup, was distributed among the survivors by K-Mart and Claire. Once everybody received their share, Claire allowed herself to have whatever was left in the pot for her.

With her mug half filled she headed for a log to sit in. The redhead spotted Carlos talking to K-Mart and some other people not far from her and went to join them. But as she was heading there, she caught sight of the lonesome blonde who had saved them from a horde of infected crows two weeks ago. Alice was sitting on the sand alone.

Claire approched the blonde and sat on the sand beside her. She turned to look at her and saw the woman lost deep in thought.

"Breakfast" Claire pressed her mug agaisnt Alice's arm in an attempt at bringing her back from her absorption.

The blonde met her eyes for what appeared to be an eternity and then lowered her gaze to the mug being offered to her.

"Thanks" She said drily and took the mug from the redhead's hand.

Alice's sight went back to the horizon as she drank the first sip of the liquid.

Claire knew the woman wanted to be alone so she stood up and headed back to camp.

When Alice returned, half an hour later, the camp had been already lifted up and the members of the convoy were all ready to leave.

The blonde had still the empty mug in her hands and was looking for the convoy leader. She hadnt realised the younger woman's compasionate gesture at giving Alice her own share of food and was now feeling the need to make up to her somehow. She looked for Claire all around the camp for nearly twenty minutes but the young leader was nowhere to be found. She was getting worried at her misterious absence until she spotted the redhead leaning her back against one of the trucks, seemingly just resting. Alice sighed relieved and walked down to where she was. As she got closer she noticed that the young woman had her eyes closed and her brow in a frown.

Alice saved the distance between them and placed a hand on Claire's shoulder. It surprised her to find it damped at the touch.

"Hey...everything ok?" Alice's voice made Claire startle and jump off her reach adopting a defensive stance "Hey.. it's me, Alice"

Alice looked at Claire surprised by her sudden reaction and watched how the realisation shook Claire's features.

"Im sorry, Alice. I guess i must have fallen asleep" Claire's words didnt sound very convincing to her but she decided not to push the younger woman any further.

"Ok.." She said "We should be going back, everyone is ready to go" The redhead nodded her agreement and attempted to move but Alice stopped her before she was able to "Uhm I.." Alice fought to speak the words but was having a hard time bringing herself to do so "Claire, i wanted to thank you for.." She was silenced by two fingers on her lips and an amused smile.

"You're welcome" Claire said, seemingly enjoying the blonde's inner struggle.

Alice smirked and lowered her head briefly in a silent thanking manner, making the younger woman burst into laughter. When she brought her head back up again Claire's laughter had turned into coughs and all trace from joy had been erased from her face.

Alice frowned at the sight but waited until the convoy leader's coughing subsided.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Claire locked eyes with her for some seconds before silently nodding.

Alice mirrored her actions and then turned on her hills to leave, but Claire's voice stopped her in mid track.

"I'll ride this one today" She said, refering to the truck she was leaning agaisnt.

The blonde didnt give it a second thought.

"I'll go with you"

When everyone was on their assigned vehicles, the convoy began its journey again. This time heading for a small town in search of gasoline and food supplies.

At first Alice had insisted on driving but Claire had made it very clear that she would be the one at the wheel, so the blonde had to relent and let the younger woman take over.

Alice and Claire's truck was on the lead, closely followed by Carlos' and the school bus closing the line. They had been travelling for over three hours before the blonde decided to break the silence that hung between her and the redhead.

"You look tired"

The convoy leader gave her an annoyed glance as an answer and returned her attention to the road again, ending with the conversation, but Alice kept staring at her, more precisely at her hands that were gripping the wheel as if her life depended on it. The blonde snapped her tongue when she saw her knuckles white as stone due to the tight grip she held on the wheel.

"Look, Alice. I know you wanna drive but it aint happening unless you knock me out, so stop looking at me that way. It gives me the chills"

Alice couldnt help but to chuckle at the younger woman's attemp at being serious.

"Ei, dont laugh! I mean it" Claire nudged Alice teasingly which made the blonde chuckle even louder.

"Ok, ok... I'll have to find a way to knock you out then" Alice grinned archly.

Claire saw her grinning maliciously and gulped, knowing that the blonde already had an evil plan to take her out of the way. She reluctanlty fixed her eyes on the road again, and much to her relief saw the small town taking shape in the distance.

"Look..." The redhead pointed out at the growing form of the town ahead with her eyes "Seems that we've arrived" Claire gave an 180º spin with the wheel and got off the road to drive over dried earth. She looked over the rear mirror to check on her partners and then stopped the engine, having already parked at the Gas Station.

Alice gave her a complice look and then got off the vehicle to meet her next to the fuel tanks. Carlos and TJ joined them as well and the rest of the group waited anxiously for them behind.

"Carlos take a group of five with you and fill the tanks with as much gasoline as you can find. Alice and I will check inside the store for supplies" Carlos nodded approvingly "Oh, and Carlos..." The man turned around to look at her "Dont let anyone follow us inside... might be dangerous"

"Dont worry, Claire. I got you covered" Carlos smiled and went to meet the rest of the group, followed by TJ.

Claire and Alice both headed for the store. They checked on the door, which they found unlocked and opened it. They shared a brief look before going in. The second they stepped on the store, they pulled out their guns.

"Smells like rat" Alice hissed, eyeing the place carefully.

Claire didnt respond. Instead she went to the back of the place, where the supply aisles were. She checked every shelf for food, but found nothing in good state. She continued walking through the aisles until she found one half hidden on the back wall. She smiled at what she found there.

"Alice, here!" Claire picked up a pack of potatoes and waved it in the air at Alice's direction "I've found fo..."

Claire's words were suddenly interrupted by a _crack _coming from the roof and four undead landing right in front of her. She started to run to where Alice was stading just at the same time in which she heard the first gunshot being fired.

**To be continued...**

**What do you think of it guys? Shall i go on or not? I promise a good share of action, angst and romance *Wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, sadly enough. **

**A/N: Wee part two is up! Faster than what i thought possible which is great! Im a reader and i know what is like to be left waiting for a story, so i decided not to fall in the same pattern.**

**I have the story already written in a notebook, so dont worry if for instance you dont understand the link between the title and the story, you will very soon. Also you'll have to excuse me for any possible mistakes, im 18, speak spanish and its 3am! So bear with me guys xD**

**Finally, Enjoy this short chapter! The best is yet to come!**

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the walls, causing Claire to duck unwittinly as she tried to reach Alice. The first zombie sank to the ground with his head pierced by the bullet, his blood spilling all over the floor throughout the opening.

The redhead reached Alice's side and was received by a pair of worried eyes and strong arms instantly gripping hers.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked her, her voiced filled with concern.

"Perfect" Came Claire's throaty answer as they broke apart to face the zombies.

The blonde ran to the left side of the store to fight two of the undead creatures, leaving the younger woman with the remaining one.

Claire stood with her back two steps away from the glassed window of the store, waiting for the zombie to get nearer her. She raised the hand which was holding the gun and pointed right at the creature's forehead, wanting to end him with just one shot.

"Sayonara" She said as she fired the gun.

The redhead was shocked to see the zombie still standing and running to her, now more agressive than before.

"Shit!" Hissed Claire. She had missed her shot and she never missed.

Feeling her heart pounding fiercely in her chest she pointed her gun once more at the zombie, who was now merely a metre away from her. However, the undead didnt give her time to shoot and jumped over her with his mouth widely open and blood injected eyes. She barelly had time to react as she saw the creature about to crush her, so she threw herself over to one side, hitting her front soundly against one of the aisles. Cans and boxes instantly falling over her and covering her body partially.

A growl of fury rumbled in the store, making Alice stop her attack abruptly to watch the zombie standing over Claire, about to finish her.

"Claire!" She heard Alice screaming her name frantically, unable to help her.

The redhead was trying to reload her gun from where she had fallen. She had her eyes fixed on the creature as he blurred her sight, becoming bigger and bigger with every second. She rose from the floor shakinly, all her strenght gone. Claire could feel all her blood being drained from her limbs as she pointed her gun at the creature as high as she was able to and fired the last bullet in her gun.

A loud _thud_ filled the air, and for a moment it was all that was heard in the store, followed by the floor shaking beneath their feet.

Alice watched the whole scene display before her eyes, and when the undead hit the ground she ran to her friend. She saw Claire's shocked expression and new that something was wrong. She got there just when Claire's knees bucked, right before sinking to the ground.

Alice was quick to catch the young woman in her arms before she could hit the ground and pull her close to her chest.

"Claire.." Whispered Alice, moved by the redhead's deep reaction. She quickly eye-checked Claire for injuries but found none of gravity. She then focused on trying to make the younger woman regain conciousness but she wasnt having any luck at it "Come on, Claire. Wake up" Alice shaked the redhead lightly by the shoulders.

At that same moment, Carlos and K-Mart burst through the entrance and came running to them. The teenager kneeled next to the two women while Carlos stood perplexed in front of them.

"What happened? Is she ok?" K-Mart's eyes rapidly filled with tears at the sight of Claire unconciously laying in Alice's arms.

Alice bit her lip when she saw the teen fall apart right before her eyes. She raised a hand to squeeze her shoulder comfortingly "She passed out, but she'll be fine in some minutes. Dont worry" Alice did her best to give the girl a reassuring smile and then raised her sight to meet Carlos' "We have to take her out of here, Carlos" The man nodded his approval "Take K-Mart with you and gather the group. Dont spread the word, Claire will be furious if her people get to know about this"

Carlos chuckled at the certainty in Alice's sentence. Zombies were bad, but a furious Claire was twice worst "Dont worry, Alice. The secret is save with us" Carlos smiled and outstreched a hand for the girl to take. He helped her up and then scorted her out of the store.

Alice watched them leave and only when she found herself alone with Claire she allowed herself to look at the younger woman's limp body nestled agaisnt her chest "You'll be ok, Claire. I promise" Alice caressed Claire's cheeck with the back of her hand. She sighed and scooped her up in her arms.

_Claire has to be ok... she has to be._

**To be continued...**

**So what do you think guys? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please let me know what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I won nothing, just the store course.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update (well not thaaaat long but still) i couldnt find some time to write it down. I finally could today, so yay for me!**

**Well, i hope you like this new chapter! I'll be updating soon! Stay for the action and romance which is yet to come!.**

Alice deposited Claire's limp body down on an improvised matress that Carlos had prepared for her in the back of one of the trucks. She covered the redhead with some blankets and once she was done she released a sigh. She was exhausted both mentally and physically.

Carlos, who was kneeling at the other side of Claire, brought a hand up to place it on Alice's shoulder.

"How is she?"

Alice gave him a quick glance but then returned her eyes back to Claire's sleeping form.

"I really dont know, Carlos" The man was surprised to hear Alice's voice uneven. He could clearly see how worried she truly was. "She should have come to by now"

Carlos gave her a comforting squeeze and then stood up. He motioned to the other side of the truck and opened the door. Before going out he turned back to Alice "We cant stay here, it's dangerous" The woman looked at him over her shoulder and nodded slightly with her head "There's a small town not far from here. All the trucks are loaded and everyone is ready, we should make it by nightfall. We could spend the night there"

"Sounds like a good plan" Alice forced a lopsided smile.

With that, Carlos gave her a nod and left the truck to inform the other survivors of their decision.

Half an hour later the convoy was back on the road. Alice hadn't left Claire's side once. She wanted to be there when the younger woman woke up, but meanwhile she had been absently staring at the redhead's chest rise and fall with each breath intake, her back resting agaisnt the sheet.

A weak gasp brought Alice back from her thoughts. Claire had her eyes wide open, as if she had seen a ghost and before she could stop her she was trying to stand.

Alice jumped to her side and stopped her in mid air. She carefully lowered Claire down to the matress again, finding no struggle."Where did you think you were going?" Asked Alice, still keeping the redhead pinned to the matress.

"Alice?" Claire's confused expression made the blonde lose her tight grip on her and sigh, sitting down on her hills.

"Yes, Claire. It's me" She brought a hand up to caress the redhead's cheeck lightly. She frowned at the touch. Claire's cheek was burning hot.

Alice checked Claire's forehead with her hand and confirmed what she was fearing.

"What's going on?" Came Claire's weakened question.

"You have a strong fever" Said Alice, concern showing in her features.

Claire couldn't bring herself to look into the other woman's eyes. She knew why she had fever, and she also knew it had to be kept a secret if she wanted to stay in the convoy.

The blonde moved to check for injuries on Claire's body again, fearing having missed something the first time. Maybe a concussion, internal bleed.. something that could explain the oddness of the situation.

"Does it hurt somewhere?" She asked with her hands pressing on the redhead's abdomen.

"It's a bit hard to breathe and i think my arm is going numb"

Alice looked at her in disbelief. That wasn't normal. She was sure she was missing something and that Claire knew what it was.

She suddenly stopped examining the redhead's body to look at her intensely in the eyes. She noticed that Claire was avoiding eye contact with her, but there was something else in there, a feeling that the convoy leader was trying to hide but that it was imprinted in her green eyes.

She saw fear, genuine fear.

"Claire, what are you hiding from me?"

The redhead bit her lip and fought back the impulse to push Alice aside and run away from her, where she couldnt be found, where her secret could be kept in the dark. Instead she slowly turned her head to meet the other woman's eyes. She knew she couldnt escape anymore. "A snake.. bit me" Claire said apprehensively, slowly lifting her arm to show the other woman the two marks the creature had left her. She didnt have to look at Alice to know that she was piercing her with her blue eyes.

"Why didnt you say anything, Claire? We could have helped you.." Alice was frowning and had her fists clenched tightly at her sides "...I could have helped you" She added in a mere whisper that went unheard by the younger woman.

"I was afraid that the snake was infected with the virus and that i would... that i would become..." Claire burst into tears finally releasing all the angst and distress she had been building up inside of her since the snake had bitten her. Without noticing, Claire found herself wrapped protectively in a warm embrace and soothing hands caressing her long hair. She tucked her head under Alice's chin and sobbed, not caring about being strong for just once.

"Shh... It's ok" Whispered Alice "Everything is ok now"

Claire found that Alice's words and gestures were very soothing and relaxing and soon she gave into the waves of tiredness that were overwhelming her.

When Claire awoke she saw that Alice had moved her onto the matress again and covered her with the blankets. She stirred and looked for the woman with her eyes.

"Hey... you're awake" Alice's small whisper broke the silence.

The blonde was sitting not far from her agaisnt the wall. She was smiling, though Claire could see she was deadly tired.

"How are you feeling?"

"Been better" The redhead gave her a shaky smile and quickly lowered her eyes to Alice's feet.

The younger woman watched Alice stand and kneel before her. She closed her eyes when she felt Alice's hand on her cheeck, enjoying the pleasurable sensation.

"You're still feverish" Alice got on her feet and started pacing back and forth.

Claire followed her with her eyes everywhere. She knew the other woman was struggling to say her next words. "If you still have fever, and by what i see you are doing worse than earlier, that means only one thing..." Alice made a halt. "The snake was poisonous".

**To be continued...**

**What do you think guys? Tell me your opinions and if you'd like me to include something. I have the story all written down already but i might surprise you *wink* thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Prelude to the Storm

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**A/N: A short chapter before the story comes to its climax, i call it "prelude to the storm". Stay in touch for the defining moments of this story, the best is yet to come =)**

**Feedback and comments are always very welcomed. Thank you guys for all the support so far, you make this experience so very rewarding!**

Later that night the members of the convoy were having dinner in scattered groups sitting by small fires that they had lit up earlier. The survivors were all eating a few metres away from their leaders, knowing fully well that this time they had alone was escencial to plan things out for the next few days.

Claire had insisted on getting out of the truck, much to Alice's displeasure. The blonde had told her that she was too weak to stand and that it was convenient that she rested. However Claire had argued that her people needed to see that everything was ok with their leader or else their hopes would drop significantly, which wasnt convenient at all given the circumstances. Alice had to hear her speak and bite her tongue, knowing that there wasnt anything she could do. When Claire reached a decision there wasnt much that the rest could do to disuade her, and Alice wasnt the exception.

So there they were, Carlos, LJ, Alice and Claire. All sitting by the fire over some logs, mugs filled with a liquid content and discussing their next moves.

"I think we should head for Dallas. Its a small town but there might be some supplies and medicine for Claire. And what's more important, the place wont be much of a risk to anyone" Proposed LJ.

"Only to Claire's life" Alice commented sharply, which made the redhead look at her surprised "We should go to Vegas. The place is big enough for us to search for food and if there is a cure for this venom, then Vegas is the answer" They all looked at her rather taken aback.

Silence fell upon them for some minutes while they analised the situation. None of them dared to take the first step, none dared to recognise the truth.

"She is right" Carlos said, his eyes fixed on the flames dancing in front of him.

"No!" Claire jumped from her seat and got on her feet. All eyes drawn to her by her sudden reaction "Alice, i thank you for your concern but i am not going to put all these people's lives in danger because of my own. Vegas is going to be a zombie funfair and im just not going to let that happen" Claire's distress showing very obviously beneath the calming mask she had been trying to sustain.

"Claire, like you told me earlier all these people need their leader alive and.." Alice stopped her phrase suddenly when she saw the younger woman lose her balance and stumble forward. Alice jumped to her feet and held the woman in her arms before she could fall to the ground.

Claire's weakened body leaned heavily agaisnt her, allowing the blonde to support her. She rested her head in the crook of Alice's neck and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Alice checked Claire's temperature again and sighed in defeat. "Your fever is going up. We need to take you to Vegas _now_". She waited for a response, but it never came. Alice noticed that Claire's eyes were closed so either she was too weak to answer or she had stepped on unconciousness. Alice scooped her up and turned to Carlos and LJ who were both standing behind her with their nerves on edge and concern overloading their sences.

Alice realised that they had never seen Claire so vulnerable and weak. They had always known their leader for her strenght and bravery, and now she seemed too fragile, almost like a kid.

"We have to save her" Alice's eyes filled with tears as she said the words. She didnt wait to see the two men nod, instead she headed for the truck again with Claire in her arms.

Once they were inside the vehicle, Alice deposited the redhead over the bed carefully and then went back outside. She needed some fresh air. The last few hours had taken its toll on her.

Alice rested her back on the truck and closed her eyes, releasing the breath she didnt realise she had been holding.

"Claire doesnt have much time" Carlos' voice broke the silence "You need to take her to Vegas, and you need to do it now" Alice's eyes snapped open at the turn of the situation "Take the truck with you and drive to Vegas, dont stop. I'll stay with the group here until you two are back. We'd only slow you down and Claire may not have much time"

Alice watched Carlos speak intensely, almost in disbelief. He wanted to save Claire as much as she did, he was a good man. The blonde nodded her understandment and turned her back on him, ready to depart. She had opened the door and put a foot inside when Carlos spoke again.

What he said made chills run down her spine and freeze for a second. She closed her eyes to record his words in her mind and then got inside the vehicle, without looking back.

Alice started the engine and fixed her eyes on the road. She promised herself to not return until she made Carlos' last sentence come true, and as she stepped on the accelerator his words played on her mind over and over again.

_Alice__, dont let her die_.

**To be continued..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

**A/N: Finally something long to read! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. In this bit im introducing some fight scenes that will take place in the next chapter and also the very ending of the story. So please review and let me know what you think!**

Claire awoke when the truck shook a little, causing the sleeping woman to hit her head against the floor. Her eyes snapped open at the impact and she raised her head to look around, finding no one but herself laying over the blankets at the back of the truck.

With some difficulty she managed to get into an upright position, the blankets slipping off her body into a mass at her knees. Claire brought both hands to her cheeks, which she found hot at the touch. "Dammit" She growled in frustration.

Slowly, she approached the driver's cabin and slipped into the passanger's seat. She saw Alice driving at her side and acknowledged her with a quick glance.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked her, examining her briefly with her eyes.

"Like hell" Came Claire's dry answer while she searched for a cigarette in her marlboros' box "You know what? I think that this snake bitting me was just a clever diversion to take me out of the way so you could drive" Alice burst into laugher at the redhead's dark sence of humor.

"Shit"

"What?"

"I've run out of smokes" Claire dropped her head in frustration and sighed. She wasnt having a good time at all.

Alice grinned at her evident distress and digged in her pocket with one hand, finally bringing out a cigarette and offering it to the younger woman.

Claire looked at her in disbelief "You gotta be kidding me" She took the smoke from the blonde's hand and lit it up with her lightner.

Alice smiled at her and drove the car to the right.

"Vegas" She said nonchalantly.

The redhead raised her eyes and met the sight of the buildings starting to surround them. The cigarette almost falls from her lips when she saw the city of Las Vegas beginning to take form right in front of them. She was shocked and angry, she couldnt believe what was happening. "What the fuck, Alice?" The blonde quickly brought an arm around her waist to stop her from jumping off her seat "We were supposed to go to Dallas! Alice, what did you do? Where is everyone?" Claire looked back in the rear mirror to realise that her convoy wasnt following them.

"If you calm down i'll explain it to you" Alice saw the younger woman about to protest, then bite her lips and finally sigh in defeat "This was the only way, Claire. You dont have much time and those people... you are their leader! And they need you alive"

Claire processed the words in her head. It was too late now, she was stuck with Alice until she either died or recovered and there was nothing she could do to go back with her people.

"They'd better be safe" Was Claire's only response.

_I hope that too_. Alice bit her lower lip as she wondered if she would be able to make things right in time.

The city seemed to be emptied. They handt seen any zombie on their way, which only worried Alice more. They should be out there in the streets, in a city as big as Vegas was and the fact that they werent only made things much more suspicious.

Alice parked the truck at the entrance of a big building all made of bricks and concrete and turned off the engine. She hopped off the vehicle, closely followed by a stunned Claire.

"What on earth are we doing on a library?" Asked the redhead once they were inside.

Alice ignored the question and headed for the librarian's desk which was unoccupied, of course.

Claire watched the blonde woman turn on the computer that was over the desk. She also noticed that it was covered with a thin mask of dust and that there was a still filled cup of tea next to the mouse. It seemed that the librarian had to run for his life so fast that he couldnt drink his tea. Claire silently pitied the guy, whoever he had been.

Suddenly, Alice's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Do you remember how the snake that bit you looked like?" She asked, looking at the younger woman over her shoulder.

Claire got closer to her to get a look at what she was doing. Alice had opened the file searcher of the computer and was waiting for her answer.

"Uhm yes. It wasnt too long, with dark brown spots and a scaly crown in the head. Im sorry i cant tell you more, its just that everything happened so fast.. i couldnt even react when she attacked"

"It's ok" Alice squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and then looked for a snake that matched Claire's description in the computer's file.

After some minutes, Alice finally broke the silence "There it is. It's a Massauga" The blonde's voice sounded more enthusiastic now. Claire watched her type again. "Ok. I've got the name of the antidote" She wrote it down in a piece of paper she found on the desk. "It also says we can find it in this hospital, ST. Lucas" Claire nodded her understandment "Now lets get moving". And the two women rushed out of the building.

Alice and Claire reached the hospital in a matter of minutes. No traffic or zombies made things so much simpler, so simple that Alice couldnt believe everything was going so well.

"We've got to find the room where they keep this kind of things. Maybe a room with freezers, something like that"

"Yeah" Claire answered vaguely. She was standing some metres away from her and she was staring at a map that hung on the wall "Hey Alice, here it says that the supplies department it's in the basement floor"

The blonde snapped her tongue approvingly "Bingo" she said "Come on, lets go!"Alice grabbed a hold on the redhead's arm and pulled her to run downstairs with her.

Both women ran along the hall that greeted them, not paying attention at their surroundings. They had their sight fixed on their destination: A huge door made of steel that led to the supplies department.

Alice was the first to get to the door. She quickly pulled on the handgrip but nothing happened. The door was locked.

Claire got to the door exactly when Alice was peeking through a small glassed window at the side of the room.

"Yeah, this is it. This is the place" Stated Alice, pinpointing with her finger at three refrigerators that were inside the room.

Claire nodded with her head and when the blonde gave her the order they started to kick the door down with all their might. Slowly, the door started to break off until they demolished it.

"Let's go" Said Claire smily, but just when they were about to enter the room a zombie jumped to their backs.

**To be continued...**


	6. Shattered hopes

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

**A/N: Ok so finally we got to the climax of this story, im sorry that it took me so long to get here but i hope that the "journey" was pleasant the same. Guys my advice is that you are sitting while reading this chapter, might get intense xD. Im very proud of the outcome, must be the first time i really like something i wrote. So i hope you can enjoy it too. If you want to review i will appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.**

Alice was fast to take out her guns and shoot the creature when it was right above her in the air, with his arms sprawled at both his sides ready to smack her and tear her apart. The bullet pierced him right through the brain and the zombie fell at her feet with a dry _thud_.

The blonde didnt have time to breathe that three more undead appeared from both corners of the room, quickly blocking every possible way out. They were trapped.

Alice pointed one gun at each side, threattening the advancing creatures with shooting at their first false movement. However, they kept walking to them, with their mouth watering at the sight of fresh meat.

"Claire, get inside and find the antidote!" Alice screamed past the sound of her own guns opening fire.

The redhead ran inside the supplies department and was instantly shocked by the sudden change of temperature in the room. A chill ran down her spine as she gave the room a quick glance trying to decide where to go next. Claire let her instincts take over and lead her to the freezer on the far right. It was the first of two identical machines that were placed agaisnt the back wall of the room, opposite to each other. She grabbed both handlegrips and pushed backwards with all her strenght. She could hear the shots of Alice's gun coming from the outside and that was making her even more nervous than what she already was. Finally she got to open the door but found nothing there other than blood samples and test tubes.

"Shit!" She hissed and ran to the next machine opening it in one pull.

In that moment a window shattered into tiny pieces at her back, making Claire startle and turn to see what had caused it. It was Alice who had thrown one of the zombies agaisnt the window.

Claire tried to shut her racing thoughts in her head about Alice getting hurt, and went back to her task of finding the antidote. Inside the freezer there were hundreds of bags and containers with amber and transparent liquids. She started taking them out one by one as quickly as she could, barelly reading the tags. She was desperated. "No, no, no... no" The bags had been falling to the floor when the redhead discarded them and now were forming a sloppy pile at her feet.

Claire had emptied the freezer completly but the antidote wasnt there either. A wave of pure panic overwhelmed her. The cure was not there, it was nowhere to be found and she was beginning to lose the energy that the adrenaline had provided her with. She raised a hand to her blurrying sight and quickly found a solid structure to lean on.

"Claire, hurry up!" Screamed Alice from the hall, right before avoiding a full blow to the head.

The younger woman turned to face her, with her eyes filled with unshed tears "its not here" Her voice came in a mere whisper.

"What?" Alice handt heard her.

"Its not here!" Claire yelled and made a pause before continuing "The antidote is not here..."

The blonde felt her heart tighten agaisnt her chest. The antidote wasnt there, Claire was going to.. she was going to die. Alice could feel the anger boiling up inside of her as she lunged herself agaisnt the remaining zombie. She took out her chackras and tore him apart merciless. The pieces of the creature fell at her sides, blood bathing her feet almost instantly but she didnt feel it. Her eyes were fixed at the white wall in front of her, her sight lost, almost in shock.

A few seconds passed before Alice could pull herself together. She slowly dragged her feet inside the room, completly unavailable to function correctly. She made her way to the younger woman who was still leaning agaisnt a table, frozen in place. She was as moved as Alice was. The blonde stood in front of her. She could clearly see the pain reflected in her green eyes and in her beautiful features. She brought a hand up to lift her chin delicatedly, showing her all the devotion she had for her. Their eyes met and locked in a moment that seemed to last forever.

"Claire, im so sorry" The redhead burst into tears at the realisation of Alice's words. She was going to die, she really was.

Alice felt her heart break at the sight of the younger woman falling apart and she quickly wrapped her arms agaisnt her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Claire's feverish face, already characteristic in her, molded fittingly agaisnt her chest and hot tears started to fall slowly from her eyes and caress Alice's skin.

Alice was struggling with herself. She couldnt handle the guilt. She had installed hopes in Claire only to see them shatter right in front of her. She was responsible for Claire's suffering, she had destroyed her soul and crashed the same hopes **she** had given her.

The sound of Claire's sobs snapped her out of her reverie and made her tighten her grip on her. She wanted to give her all the protection she had failed at giving her before, now while she was still alive.

"Alice" The younger woman called her between her sobs.

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

Claire's words stunned her so much that she was left speechless for a moment. "Why are you thanking me? I havent done anything for you" Alice sighed in defeat "I just brought you to this Goddamn place, away from your people to risk your life even more" She made a pause to meassure the weight of her next words "You were right, Claire. I should have never brought you here".

"No, you're wrong" Claire disentangled herself from Alice's protective embrace to look at her straight to the eyes "You fought for me. Alice, you fought for my life even when **i **had given up on it, and if i had hope it was because you believed in me. You believed in me when no one else did" Claire watched Alice's eyes fill with tears "I know that im going to die, i accept that" Alice gave out a whimper followed by tears rolling down her cheecks "Thank you, Alice, for fighting with me this last one battle".

It was Claire this time who wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and pulled her close to her chest. The redhead rested her back agaisnt one of the sides of the table and held Alice close to her chest.

The blonde cried her heart out, she couldnt believe they had gone all that way, had fought so much only to end up in a cold chamber in a deserted hospital, feeling Claire's last heartbeats. Alice cried for what seemed to be an eternity until her sobs began to subside.

Feeling slightly better, Alice dared to pull away from her embrace to face the redhead. It surprised her to find her with her eyes closed, in a peaceful manner. She couldnt help but to smile dearingly at the sight. Claire could be very fearsome, but she slept like an angel "Claire, wake up" Whispered the blonde but received no answer "Claire, honey, open your eyes" Alice shook Claire's shoulders slightly to get her attention, but still no answer came "Claire?... Claire!" More tears sprang from her blue eyes, her hand quickly finding the redhead's main vein in the neck "No... Claire! Claire! No, please dont... Claire!" Alice was crying inconsolably while shaking the redhead by the shoulders. She knew that there was nothing she could do. Deep inside she knew. Her heart was screaming to her that Claire Redfield was dead.

**To be continued...**

**Yap, i killed Claire Redfield xD but the story is not over yet so dont curse me until the very end please xD. I assure you guys you dont wanna miss the next chapter *Wink* Stay close for the ending of this story!**


	7. Umbrella

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything, yada yada you know the drill xD**

**A/N: Sorry it took me this long to update *Sighs* i was busy and also i had the idea of making this chapter my reader's xmas gift lol xD Even though its a bit far fetched i still hope you'll enjoy it. Next chapter is the last one guys so stay with me a lil bit longer! **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and favs, it really makes this whole writing process very rewarding. I hope you all had a wonderful xmas!**

Alice pushed past the platinum doors and entered the main hall with both her blades firmly gripped in her hands. The place was deserted, though its magnificense struck the woman momentarily. How could one place be so beautiful and so terribly disgusting at the same time?. Alice knew that no one was going to make an appearance there, they'd probably be waiting for her in the control's room, possibly armed to the teeth.

The blonde walked with a stoic expression on her face, almost inexorable. She had made a decision and she would make sure that it came true, even if it were to cost her life. She was going to avange Claire's death.

Finally, after crossing the long and wide hall, she came across a wooden door. She overthrew it furiously and entered the next room.

She could feel every inch of her body burning in flames, she was blood thirsty and she wasnt going to stop until the responsible for Claire's death had paid with the same coin.

Alice crossed the room with her eyes firmly fixed on the next door that separated her from her final destination. She knew what was waiting on the other side.

"At last" Alice hissed, facing the door "You will pay for what you've done"

The fearsome blonde kicked the door open and walked her way in one stride. When she entered the room she slowed down to a steady stroll, enjoying the smell of fear in the air.

A blinding white room met her sight. She distinguished high-tech machines carpeting the walls all over the place with the corner of her eye. However, her attention was fixed only in one place: the back of a black leather chair that contrasted with the whiteness of the room. Alice knew that her victim was sitting there.

"Dr. Isaac, its so good to see you again" Alice broke the silence that hung in the place. The tip of her blades caressing the white floor.

Alice watched the leather chair turn slowly until Dc. Isaac's pale face appeared in front of her eyes.

"Project Alice" Dc. Isaac acknowledged her smiling evily "What brings you here?"

Alice was surprised by the irony displayed in his words given the fact that he knew she was there to kill him.

"Im here to pay an old friend a debt" Alice smirked when she saw Dr. Isaac's eyes cloud for a second "A friend that died because of you and this God forsaken world you created. It all began here, you know?" Alice gave a step closer, hatred spilling from her blue eyes "And it will **end** here".

Dr. Isaac laughed at her and Alice thought that her laughter had to be the second most disgusting thing after the rotting flesh of the zombies.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. Dear, you really are naive" Dr. Isaac's words took Alice by surprise but she was able to hide it just in time.

"What do you mean?" She asked clenching her jaw, dreading having to ask.

Dr. Isaac digged his hand on his uniform pocket and pulled out a small jar that contained a yellowish liquid. He stared at it for some seconds before showing it to Alice "This is the last one" He said but Alice didnt seem to be following his line of thought so he added "The antidote for the brat. This is the last one".

Alice snapped her tongue soundly, showing satisfaction. She was one step ahead of him on this matter. "Pity, you see Claire is dead" Alice began walking to him again, tired of playing cat and mouse. She wanted to finish her task once and for all.

"Ah, ah, ah" Alice made a halt when she saw Dr. Isaac move his head back and forth "Your friend is not dead" Alice seemed to doubt for a second but then recovered her determination. Claire was dead, she had died in her arms.

"Do you really believe im going to buy it? Claire is dead, i saw it with my eyes".

"You're wrong" Dr Isaac seemed to be delighted at Alice's evident raising doubts "The poison lowered Claire's heartbeats making them impossible to detect, but she is still alive. However, she needs my friend here to survive" Dr. Isaac shook the jar before her eyes.

Alice lowered her guard for a moment. If what he was saying was true, Claire could be still alive, she could save her. But then she glanced at the man who sat in front of her seemingly relaxed in the leather chair and her expression mutated once more. "Do you seriously think i could believe this shit?" Alice smirked, content with her resolution. She began advancing to Dr. Isaac again with her blades pointing at the roof "Say goodbye to this world, Isaac".

The man's characteristic all too relaxed facial expression filled with pure terror and his body tensed in the chair. He was watching Project Alice save the distance between them with his destiny written in her now cold blue eyes. He did the last thing he knew could save him, it was his ultimate plan. He outstreched a hand to one of the machines behind him and pushed a black botton.

A huge flat screen appeared behind his back catching Alice's attention for a second. Her sight was instantly drawn by the image displayed in the screen. Her blades fell to the ground causing a strong noise that echoed in the room.

The screen was a heat detector and it was showing an image coming from outside the Umbrella facilities. It was placed in the street, precisely showing a truck parked at the entrance. Inside the vehicle there was a body radiating heat.

Alice felt her heart skip a beat.

That body belonged to Claire Redfield.

**To be continued... **

**Yay! One more chapter to go and we're done guys! Hope ur liking it so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, yada yada you know the drill.**

**A/N: So this is it guys! The last chapter of this story! I had a very nice time writing it down (tho i already had it in my notebook, but you get it xD) So enjoy!**

Alice felt a movement behind her. She diverted her eyes from the screen and turned around to see Dr. Isaac escaping from the room.

Without second thought she threw both her blades to the fleeing form, pinning him to the wall through the fabric of his clothes.

Alice crossed the distance between them in two long strides. She was furious and she showed him just how much by charging against him, making him hit his head against the white wall.

"You wont get there in time... if you kill me" His voice came almost in a whisper. She was grabbing a hold on him so tightly that he could barelly breathe.

Alice looked over her shoulder to the screen in the opposite wall, where the reddish shade of heat that belonged to the body inside the truck was beginning to lose strenght, turning into a weak orange. She made an effort to draw away her eyes from the screen and concentrate on the man trapped beneath her arms. _If this is a trap i will lose the only chance i might have to kill this son of a bitch, but its a risk i must take. If Claire were to be alive..._

She shot daggers at him and punched him in the pit of the stomach, causing him to duck and drop the antidote. Alice caught it just before it shattered against the floor and gripped it in her hand.

She gave Dr. Isaac one last glance before speding off the building.

When she saw the truck parked in front of her her heart began to pump frenetically. She could feel it reverberate against her chest more and more as she saved the distance that separated them.

She had the tiny jar in her hand, holding it in an ironing grip. She was well aware that she could be holding Claire's life in her right hand. "Hang on, please hang on" Alice opened the back door of the truck where Claire's body was laying inert on the floor, covered with some blankets, just in the same way she had left her.

Shaking nervously, Alice crawled to her side. Her eyes fixed on the redhead's unmoving chest.

She sat on her knees beside the younger woman and removed the cover of the jar clumsily. Desperation and tension playing clearly against her.

Carefully, almost with devotion, she lifted Claire enough to prevent from spilling the antidote in her chest. Then, Alice placed the tiny jar on Claire's lips and let a few drops fall into her mouth. When she thought it was enough she moved the jar away from her lips and sat on her heels to wait.

Nothing happened though and Alice's heart skipped a beat. "Please no... please" She repeated the same process again, spilling a few drops in Claire's mouth. However, Claire's body kept still, without showing any sign of the antidote making effect. _I got too late, she's dead. _Hot tears started falling from her eyes "Please, dont do this to me... i beg you, Claire. Dont leave me alone" Alice spilled all the remaining content in the jar in the redhead's mouth, more as a comfort than anything; it was her way of saying that she did her best to save her life. "Please, Claire. I need you".

Alice could start to feel the bitter taste of deceit in her mouth. Dr. Isaac had deceived her, he had played with her feelings, clearly knowing what the young woman meant to her. He had fooled her.

Claire was dead, Isaac had escaped and she had fallen into his trap like an innocent child.

Heartbroken and defeated, she wrapped herself more tightly against the body that once belonged to Claire Redfield and allowed all the angst from the past days come to surface. She needed to put away the fire that was burning inside of her, consuming her inch by inch. She needed to say goodbye to Claire, let go.

With her eyes filled with tears and her fists clenched so tighly that her knuckles were white stone she pulled away slightly from Claire's body to look at her pale face.

She had such a peaceful look that it gave her the impression that she was just sleeping, probably resting from a long trip. But she wasnt. She was dead and gone.

Alice contemplated dearingly those delicate features that she had come to love so much, passing from her silky red hair to her beautiful lips.

Alice stopped there, staring at those luscious lips that she liked so much. Without noticing, she began to lower her face until she felt how her beathing bathed Claire's skin. She seemed to frozen in that position for an eternity until her lips finally found Claire's, sealing them in a delicate was just a light touch but it demostrated all the love and devotion that Alice held for her.

Alice felt like a weak tickling in her body, a weird sensation, almost imperceptible that made her halt. When it happened again Alice pulled away from Claire to find out what was causing it.

When she looked down she met a pair of green orbes giving her back the stare. Alice jolted away suddenly, scared but not daring to break the eye-contact. She was afraid that if she did she would realise it was only a dream.

The pair of green eyes blinked and pale lips opened and closed "Alice?" Asked a voice painfully familiar.

Alice felt her heart skip a beat from pure happiness while new tears formed in her eyes "Claire?" She asked, her voice cracked with emotion.

Claire kept looking at her in confusion "I didnt die?"Alice shook her head "But how is that possible if..?" She couldnt finish her sentence because a pair of soft lips silenced her, taking her by surprice.

Alice let all the love she had for Claire surface in that one kiss, her hands quickly entangling in red locks and in the back of Claire's neck to bring her even closer.

Alice was surpriced when the younger woman returned the kiss with as much love and intensity as her.

After a while, Alice broke the kiss for air. She looked at Claire's eyes and placed both her hands in her cheecks "Dont you ever do that again. Dont do that again" Claire shook her head slighly, moved by Alice's words "I love you" Alice said, submerging herself in a sea of green eyes "I love you, Claire Redfield".

The End.

**Well guys, thats it. Hope you liked the story! I promise to be back, im currently working on another one so yay! I would appreciate your reviews, if you have time to spare and if not thank you so much for reading the same!. It was really nice to share this experience with you **

**Until the next one!**


End file.
